Rad Hazard
Daniel Baldwin better known as Radley Hazardian or Rad Hazard, is a backyard wrestling host, wrestler, and Chairman. He is best known for hosting his online series, Backyard Wrestling Weekly (which was later renamed Backyard Wrestling Monthly) before he began rising to prominence as the leader of the villainous Radical Movement group, attending various GBYWN supershows across the U.S every few months. He also operates the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, an integration of federations formed through the merger of his territorial alliance Battle Born Wrestling with the largest online backyard wrestling community, Global Backyard Wrestling News. Hazard was originally a fan of backyard wrestling, participating in the hobby before he had actively become involved. Throughout his tenure, he has portrayed different characters such as the egotistical and power-driven Rad Hazard, and in retrospect, a referee, commentator, and a dorky BBW PRIME interviewer named David Weisner. Hazard has held one reign with the BBW World Heavyweight Championship and had numerous reigns with the GBYWN United States Championship (3). On top of that, he has won the 2009 and 2010 GBYWN Promo Challenge, and the 2012 TWC Money in the Bank. Operating the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, Hazard also has video production duties related to all organizations involved in the alliance and featuring their videos on his show. 'Backyard wrestling tenure' 'Host of Backyard Wrestling Weekly (2008-present)' : Main article: Backyard Wrestling Weekly Originally going under his real name Daniel Baldwin, a Las Vegas resident, Baldwin expressed interest in backyard wrestling, having prior experience in it. In September 2008, he began promoting his backyard wrestling community online called Backyard Wrestling World, and released advertisements via YouTube regarding his new weekly webcast program Backyard Wrestling Weekly over two weeks leading to its premiere in October 2008. Baldwin worried for the insufficient interest he felt the show gained from online advertisements and was concerned about his obscure identity to the backyard wrestling community. However, the first show attracted a mixed reception, arguably due to his critical views and a misrepresentation of modern day backyard wrestling, as a result of Hazard showing snippets on his background monitor of the reckless past the sport was trying to move away from. Baldwin countered with the next episode by adopting a backyard wrestling name becoming "Rad Hazard", introducing contemporary content with special feature segments, and putting himself out there as the regular face sharing backyard wrestling media. In November 2008, the broadcast schedule of his show started to become delayed and switched air-dates from Sunday to Wednesday. While this occurred, concern grew for the state of the show, but Hazard had noted on his show about a new Vegas backyard wrestling alliance he was uniting together in his area called Battle Born Wrestling. With this, Backyard Wrestling Weekly was put on temporary hold and later encountered a few hiatuses, but since 2011, continues to operate on a delayed time frame as Backyard Wrestling Monthly. 'Battle Born Wrestling (2008-2009)' At BBW 1: Battle Born on December 7, 2008, Battle Born Wrestling premiered initially as a local alliance made up of the Lost Souls Division, Loco Lucha Council, Generation X Wrestling, and Top Dawg Championship Wrestling based in its primary area of Las Vegas, Nevada. Hazard announced that he was contacted by the BBW "Board of Directors" to join aboard for a partnership, which would convert the audience of his show in a share with BBW and that would see him become a BBW independent wrestler. During the premiere episode, Hazard, a likable but arrogant and comedic heel type in his wrestler role, was involved in a 20 Minute Time Limit 6-Man Tag Team Open Invitational with then-GXW Next Gen Champion Brainstew, then-TDCW Champion Mike Del Lite, El Parko, El Parkay and Brian Rouge, concluding with a pinfall victory over El Parko. This led to a Grudge match at the next show between Hazard and El Parko that ended with the same result. Aside from wrestling, Hazard played other separate roles in BBW, including being part-time referee (in BBW PRIME; primary area federation), voice-over commentator for events, and a dorky interviewer known as David Weisner (primary area). By BBW 3: Unification, Hazard became set out to expand his alliance with the additions of more federations to the lot such as Next Generation Wrestling and international leagues, 2 Xtreme Wrestling, and Ultimate British Wrestling, as in turn, making BBW territorially international, featuring many federations from different parts of the world in a multi-cast, which amounted to an original concept in regards to backyard wrestling. Before March, Hazard took some time off producing the next few shows in order to restart a queued Backyard Wrestling Weekly. He also slightly aided former real-life girlfriend Ria Calaway in some form of practicing to do some wrestling of her own. At BBW 5: Centennial on March 1, 2009, he defeated LLC member, Notch-O-Libre, with the assist of Sin City Wrestling wrestler Mike Da Lite and the distraction of the referee, after which they announced their new tag team known as Better Than You that went short-lived. At BBW 6: Continental on March 22, 2009, Hazard entered as the first challenger for the debuting Ria Calaway (then real-life girlfriend) and her "Sin City Kitty 5 Minute Challenge" match, named as such for her promiscuous nickname "Sin City Kitty". Both would go on to wrestle 5 minutes to a draw with Calaway leaving Hazard on the floor after a slap. 'The Radical Movement (2009)' : Main article: Radical Movement Due to a real-life split in his relationship with Calaway, Hazard took his genuine heartfelt feelings and applied it to a storyline when he posted a video on YouTube on June 26, 2009, declaring his objective to destroy backyard wrestling, claiming it was a "curse" and a "greed for glory" and "self-respect". Despite his liking of backyard wrestling, and its benefits to his status, Hazard ultimately felt it caused him to prioritize it over Calaway. The video itself sparked backlash at Calaway, who was partially blamed for Hazard's emotional state, and received harsh comments on her Myspace account. This all brewed speculation that Hazard was leaving backyard wrestling for good. After clearing the air in a non-kayfabe video to explain everything was playing off fiction, in another subsequent storyline video, it became known that the BBW "Board of Directors" allegedly sold Backyard Wrestling Weekly for an undisclosed amount to CJ Lennon and his independent Lennon Productions company for Hazard going "A-wall", despite Hazard's position as the Chairman of the Board of Directors, but the transaction appeared to be false and even though Lennon produced a few episodes of his own, his consent to continue producing the show was pulled, which also meant that the show would no longer be featured nor thrive with the extra views it received on Lennon's GWC YouTube channel. At this time, Hazard also decided to keep operating BBW. Hazard soon plotted to form a group with the common goal of revolting against backyard wrestling known as the Radical Movement, an alliance led by a savior-like Hazard looking for help to dominate and destroy the hobby for affecting lives in the way his had been. Hazard looked to finance anyone in a federation who would vacate or cause others to vacate their championship and continuously produced videos updating the status of the movement. Turned down by some and accompanied by other backyard wrestlers, a few such as Zaq Cass, Mike Creston, Primetime Tim Sanders, Grizzly Greif and more followed his voice of reason. Calaway, although the root of the whole situation, was also convinced by Hazard into joining the Radical Movement as co-leader. With this moving forward, FX stepped up to shut down Hazard, who had apparently claimed he could defeat FX. After verbally feuding in a series of worked-shoot promos posted, where the two personally attacked one another, this led up to their match on August 22, 2009 at West Fest. Before Day 2 of the event, Rad Hazard and two other BBW roster members Brian Rouge and King Murder were involved in a legitimate vehicle rollver on the way to the event, though all three men survived the incident. Hazard nicknamed himself the "Warstorm", the name that was given to his now written off truck. Regardless of the accident, Hazard went on to defeat NGW members Rich Cross, Randy Cranmer, and the reigning LWF World Heavyweight and GBYWN Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Champion Nails in a four-way match to be crowned the inaugural BBW United States Heavyweight Champion. After signing wavers, in the main event, Hazard defended the BBW United States Title against FX, who defended his BBW World and GBYWN World Heavyweight Championship in a Winner Take All 15 Minute Ironman match, which went to a 3-3 draw after the referee called off the match in concern for Hazard, who had taken several neck bumps. Before the match was announced to have concluded, Hazard encountered betrayal by Calaway, who turned and attacked him with her GBYWN Women's World Championship to join FX's Darkstar group for a short period. Following that attack, Hazard was also betrayed by JLV. After resting for three weeks, Hazard returned to the cameras with an ego boost which came from his self-praised intellect and fortitude that assisted him to win the BBW US Title and hold up against FX. Progress was also achieved for the Radical Movement with the closures of the BWE and AWS federations in Georgia. Beginning to second guess his Radical Movement mission to destroy backyard wrestling, Rad Hazard announced his next supershow appearance to occur between October 24-26, 2009 at ICW Midwest Extravaganza and asserted that new Radical Movement members would be there. On Day 1 of the event, new members were revealed to be Bonecrusher and Johnny Light, both of whom Hazard viewed as leaders of their own. Focalin, who was originally against the group, had also joined in. In wrestling action, Hazard successfully defended the BBW US Title in a match with Shawn Selby and King BW. In the aftermath of Calaway versus Matt Kuhstoss, Hazard saved his ex-girlfriend Calaway from an assault by The Pen Name, although he remained estranged with his ex. Hazard later helped Focalin in his match against The Pen Name with the use of a chair. Afterwards, Hazard then revealed a swerve when he turned on Focalin, eliminating him from the Radical Movement for initially turning him down to join. Ultimately, however, Bonecrusher and Johnny Light discharged Hazard from the Radical Movement for allowing personal issues to interfere with business. The two renamed their alliance, Dangerous Movement. On Day 2 of the event, Hazard lost the BBW United States Title to The Pen Name following a vile chair shot. 'BWW Return, Rivalries, and GBYWN Chairman (2009-2011)' Two weeks removed from being evicted from the Radical Movement and losing his championship, Hazard addressed the backyard wrestling world, hoping to redeem himself by going a different path from that of the past few months and hyping a "huge event" which would "change the face of backyard wrestling forever". It soon became apparent with the first of three vignettes that an anticipated return of Backyard Wrestling Weekly was in the works. On November 25, 2009, the very first episode of the revived Backyard Wrestling Weekly debuted announcing the merger between Battle Born Wrestling and Global Backyard Wrestling News to form the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, with Hazard himself as the Chairman of the "Board of Directors" of the alliance part of the whole organization. As expected, a disagreement eventually erupted when GBYWN President Cam opposed how Hazard appeared to the public and seemingly portrayed his role as the creator and President of the site and argued the confusion of both entities having the same initials and almost the same name. Hazard attempted to fix this by changing the name of his alliance to Global Backyard Wrestling Alliance, but it was eventually altered back to Nation and continued to operate. The rivalry between Hazard and The Pen Name was to be reignited at the planned supershow for July 2010 named GBYWN Sin City Showdown (renamed GBYWN Revolution), an event Hazard would have hosted and was set to face off with The Pen Name, but the event was cancelled. In August 2010, Hazard began a 28-week Backyard Wrestling Weekly co-host run with Patrick Wade Wilson. However, after Hazard refused to sanction a GBYWN World Heavyweight Championship match involving Wilson due to seeing Wilson as ineligible, this instilled friction between the two. Hazard started to argue over the expenses of covering Wilson's travelings to his location to host the show until Wilson subsequently quit. By the end of 2010, John Keller, a senior backyard wrestler who had won the BBW World Heavyweight Championship (but vacated it due to his medicare threatening his insurance policy) and maintained an undefeated streak using a deadly elbow smash, called out Hazard. Hazard responded by blackmailing Keller, giving Keller the chance to rethink his actions. Keller ignored the threat and persisted, ridiculing Hazard's past and wrestling ability, leading to Keller challenging Hazard to settle the matter. 'Various Feuds, Radical Movement Return, and Quest for Power (2011)' On March 19, 2011 on Day 1 of CCW Burn This City, Rad Hazard became aware of the authoritative King BW and his perpetration of paying off the GBYWN "Board of Directors" to replace him as the Chairman of the Global Backyard Wresting Nation. Forcing Hazard to face him in a No Disqualification Ironman Match, in which Wilson interfered in to spite Hazard, Hazard and King BW fought 13 minutes to a 2-2 draw. On Day 2, unable to take out Hazard himself, King BW ordered for Hazard to face his arch nemesis, The Pen Name. Hazard invoked his rematch clause for the GBYWN United States Title (formerly the BBW US Title) he lost at ICW Midwest Extravaganza in October 2009 and defeated The Pen Name to regain the title he lost to him 17 months earlier. The match was also nominated as a GBYWN Match of the Year candidate. Two months later, Hazard issued a final warning to John Keller to stop calling him out (which Keller had been doing dating back to 2010) and declared his plan to use his title as bait to win GBYWN "shares" and reclaim authority in the circuit as GBYWN "Executive Shareholder". Meanwhile, Patrick Wade Wilson, who had his differences with Hazard since 2010, looked to challenge Hazard, using his "shares" earned from co-hosting Backyard Wrestling Weekly with him. Upon Hazard's request, the two competed on Day 1 on June 11, 2011 at Bethlehem Xtreme Wrestling's Paul Kunkle Memorial 2, where Hazard revealed that, if he regained power, he could erase Keller's BBW World Title reign from the history books, because Keller had used the belt during the title bout without being disqualified. In wrestling action, Hazard was defeated by Wilson to lose the GBYWN United States Championship. After the match, the two reconciled their friendship and Wilson agreed to give Hazard his desired rematch anytime and at any place. Not delaying on the opportunity, an opportunistic Hazard hit Wilson with a chair and regained his title. On Day 2, Hazard defeated The Junior Dragon and defended his title in a draw with B Cubed. In his Lumberjack match with John Keller, in which he enlisted the support of various backyard wrestlers, Rad Hazard fell to defeat. On August 10, 2011, the return of the Radical Movement was announced through an uploaded video. The group shifted their objective to defending and fighting for "black sheep" wrestlers, who were underrated and underutilized in their federation. Over the next few months, various wrestlers joined the faction, including Alex Cross, B Cubed, Ryan Ragnarok, Justin Hazard, Drake Genocide, Tommy Kobryn, and various members of Australian federation, Inner City Wrestling Syndicate. Also, Brandon The Bull joined the group as a "one day intern" on Day 1 at BXW Goodbye 2011. Through Hazard's lawyer, it was revealed that all Radical Movement members had boycotted matches without GBYWN "shares" for their winning purse. Thus, every victory on behalf of the entire Radical Movement would go towards Hazard's "shares" in his hopes of becoming GBYWN "Executive Shareholder", a position equal to Chairman. In late August 2011, Hazard announced that his two YouTube accounts were hacked and deleted, losing nearly 500 videos in the process, and effectively taking almost every trace of him off the internet itself. After regaining one channel, he began re-uploading content he had saved on a new channel and created internet program, Backyard Wrestling Monthly to replace Backyard Wrestling Weekly, which was lost in status following the hacking. The show, however, is delayed back a few years, with Hazard trying to recover the time period. The reigning BBW World Champion Mike Damage openly admitted he was the culprit of the hacking of Rad Hazard's accounts as a way to show Hazard that backyard wrestling would be fine without his existence. Enraged, Hazard invoked his rematch clause from his West Fest 2009 match with FX in order to challenge Damage for the BBW World Title. Hazard heated up their feud by introducing a new BBW World Title belt with his name on it to symbolize a new forthcoming era going into the match as Damage retorted by hacking into Hazard's Facebook account. On Day 0 on November 4, 2011 at BXW Goodbye 2011, Hazard and Damage met for the contract signing of their match, both stating that there must be a guaranteed winner out of the title match. In the main event of Day 0, Hazard defeated BXW Mid-Atlantic Champion Adam Burnett, punting him afterwards to send a message to Damage. Day 1 featured numerous Radical Movement versus Team GBYWN matches, most of which featured appearances by Radical Movement leader, Rad Hazard. The GBYWN United States Tag Team Championship bout saw The KOKUJIN Wrecking Crew (Marcus Centofante and J2-Step) defend against Swift Justice (Mike Damage and Kris Urban). During the bout, Hazard attempted to hit Damage with his custom BBW World Title belt, but accidentally struck Centofante instead, costing the Crew their title. Originally believed to be an accident, it was later revealed that Hazard was helping secret Radical Movement member Kris Urban all along. The main event of Day 1 at BXW Goodbye 2011 showcased a 5-on-5 tag team elimination match, as the Radical Movement (Ryan Ragnarok, B Cubed, Drake Genocide, Alex Cross, and captain Rad Hazard) battled Team GBYWN (DMAC, Patrick Wade Wilson, Joe Randa, captain Ryan Brodie and a surprise entrant – the GBYWN World Tag Team Champion and Awakening member, Sic Ric). The involvement of Sic Ric was the catalyst that broke the truce between the Radical Movement and The Awakening. With GBYWN "shares" on the line, the match also featured two other stipulations where if Ryan Ragnarok was eliminated, he would be exiled from the Radical Movement and if Hazard was eliminated, the competitor that eliminated him would win the GBYWN United States Title. In the end, captain Ryan Brodie betrayed Team GBYWN to spite Randa, leaving Hazard as the sole survivor. Due to Ragnarok getting eliminated per the stipulation, he was physically booted out of the Radical Movement after the match, but was rescued by G-Fatal hitting Hazard with a chair. The Radical Movement gained their revenge on Day 2 when Alex Cross and Tommy Kobryn defeated Ryan Ragnarok and G-Fatal. The main event of Day 2 saw Hazard challenge Damage for the BBW World Title. After numerous restarts per the "there must be a winner" stipulation, the bout turned into a No Count Out, No Disqualification match. After interference by both Alex Cross and G-Fatal, Marcus Centofante attacked Hazard with his Bedtime finisher to get revenge for his Day 1 title loss. However, Kris Urban turned on his tag team partner Mike Damage in stunning fashion, which assisted Hazard to defeat Damage and win the BBW World Title. After the match, Hazard embraced with new Radical Movement member Urban and rewarded him his GBYWN United States Title to close out the weekend. 'Destruction of SWC, Feuds, Quest Achievement, and Title Unification (2012)' In early December 2011, the abrupt dismantling of the Suicidal Wrestling Clash (SWC) base caused the closure of SWC after a near 5-year run. It was revealed that the deconstruction was a direct result of Rad Hazard phoning his associates to perform the deed, as a way to get back at SWC owner Sic Ric for attacking him with a lariat and for aligning himself with Team GBYWN in their battle with the Radical Movement at BXW Goodbye 2011. This ultimately led to a multi-team GBYWN World Tag Team Championship match to take place at TWC Wrestlefezt XII, which after scheduled by Radical Movement member, B Cubed, included the Radical Movement and Team GBYWN. By January 2012, Hazard's ego quickly grew from his achievement of the BBW World Championship, declaring himself the only "true" world champion in the GBYWN. On January 16, 2012, Hazard challenged Pride of the Northeast (PotN) member and GBYWN Northeast Tag Team Champion, Benjamin Rite Backe (BRB). Hazard claimed that, if the PotN agreed to give him a shot at the number one contender's spot for the GBYWN World Title which was held by three of it's members at the time, he would defend his BBW World Title against BRB. The PotN agreed, signing on for the title bout for B Cubed's Radical Movement-controlled TWC Wrestlefezt XII. On Day 1 on March 5, 2012 at TWC Wrestlefezt XII, Hazard imposed his presence, interfering in a 4-Way Ladder match to capture the TWC Money in the Bank briefcase for himself, abusing his authority and claiming that the match contract was not limited to the competitors in the bout, as Hazard tried explaining this reason to the event booker and fellow Radical Movement member, B Cubed, who was irate and believed Hazard wrongfully interfered with his show to gain the briefcase as part of a contingency plan in case the Radical Movement lost the TWC Championship later that day. In an act of retaliation, B Cubed allowed the roster to attack Hazard, who was heavily afflicted with a cradle shock by The Perfection and a chair shot to the head by TJ Blade, lacerating and sidelining Hazard out of action for the day. With Hazard injured, Alex Cross entered the GBYWN World Tag Team Title match alone against reigning champions Day One (Sic Ric & Bsnow) and Team UWA (Dr. John Bowes & King Tek). Bowes would enter the match late, diving off a roof and revealing a "RAD" shirt under his jacket, and feeding to the notion that he had joined the Radical Movement, only to tear the shirt off and attack Cross. Day One was ultimately victorious in their title defense, earning themselves a measure of revenge for their fallen SWC federation. Later that night, B Cubed defeated Genocide, Marcus Centofante and champion Kris Urban to win the TWC Title. Immediately after, the injured Hazard entered the ring to warn B Cubed that he would cash in his briefcase. But after Hazard retreated from Chris Dupree, a man who revealed himself as having been his lawyer all along, Dupree cashed in Hazard's briefcase and eventually defeated B Cubed to become TWC Champion, though his reign momentarily fell short when Dupree lost the title to Ryan Brodie during another immediate briefcase cash-in. On Day 2 on March 6, 2012 at TWC Wrestlefezt XII, Hazard returned to competition as he retained the BBW World Title over GBYWN Northeast Tag Team Champion, Benjamin Rite Backe, earning himself a guaranteed GBYWN World Title shot in the process. Closing in on enough victories and "shares" to become GBYWN "Executive Shareholder", the GBYWN "Board of Directors" sanctioned a SWC last stand at BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 3, including Awakening member Sic Ric, who had been the SWC owner before it ended with Rad Hazard's involvement in the destruction of their wrestling base. Hazard and Ric were to compete on opposite sides in a 3-Way Elimination GBYWN Tag Team Championship match at TWC Wrestlefezt XII, but after Hazard was storyline injured on that day and could not compete, Sic Ric and Bsnow retained their titles. Hazard and Ric ended up escalating the stakes for their grudge match as the event drew closer, where they would compete in a title unification match – Rad Hazard would defend his BBW World Championship and Sic Ric would defend his REVIVAL Championship, one of two top midwest singles titles at the time. On Day 1 on May 5, 2012 at BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 3, Sic Ric forced Rad Hazard to submit with a crossface hold. However, Ric remained adamant with the submission hold in avenging the loss of SWC, leading to the referee reversing the result of the match to give Hazard the win by disqualification. Although Hazard did not win the REVIVAL Championship, he retained his BBW World Championship and managed to secure enough victories for the majority of "shares" needed to wield authority as GBYWN "Executive Shareholder". On Day 2 of the event, Hazard returned to the ring accompanied by a bodyguard in an attempt to restore his image with the crowd after being manhandled by Ric the day before. Presenting an open challenge that was ultimately answered by Marcus Centofante, Hazard lost the match by pinfall in what appeared to be for the BBW World Championship, but Hazard announced afterwards that it was a non-title match. Hazard's last second retcon offended many in the crowd, including Hazard's idol and fellow Radical Movement member, Alex Cross, who confronted Hazard. After an argument, Hazard slapped Cross and this prompted Cross to strike back relentlessly until restrained by Centofante. Now empowered as the GBYWN "Executive Shareholder", Rad Hazard ordered an "I Quit" match against GBYWN Chairman and MWA Champion King BW, who wielded his equal power to contest Hazard's BBW World Championship, with both their positions of authority hanging in the balance. On Day 1 on July 7, 2012 at MWA Independence was Yesterday 2012, King BW no-showed, leaving Rad Hazard without a match. During the event, Hazard's BBW World Title belt was thieved by masked parody wrestler, Rad Hazzard. The two later agreed to compete for the BBW World Title and bragging rights over who was the "real Rad Hazard", which Hazard won to retain his title in comedic fashion. King BW, who turned up absent, soon sent word that he would defend his position as GBYWN Chairman on the next day of the event by any means necessary. On Day 2 of the event, King BW's position was put on the line in a Battle Royal which featured Rad Hazard, General Joe, Mark Maco, and Corporation members JCJ and Zaq Cass, the latter two of which represented their leader, King BW. Hazard prevailed as the winner of the Battle Royal when JCJ and Cass abandoned the match in protest of their leader, King BW, and his absence. This also disbanded the Corporation and regained Hazard full control as GBYWN Chairman, ending his 16-month quest. Gloating about his victory, Hazard reemerged with the debuting appearance of his girlfriend Isabella later that day and was interrupted by fellow Radical Movement member, Jeff Steeples, who had won a BBW World Title shot in a Battle Royal the day before. The confrontation led to Hazard kicking Steeples out of the Radical Movement, but their impending match was made official for the main event. In the main event, Hazard defeated Steeples to retain his title when JCJ interfered and aligned himself with the Radical Movement. Overconfident, the GBYWN Chairman and BBW World Champion Rad Hazard regained his motivation to unify the BBW and GBYWN World titles, and finally had the power to make the match official for BXW Goodbye 2012 between himself, GBYWN Champion Murph, and Matt Demorest. Hazard also sought revenge against former idol, Alex Cross, for embarrassing him at BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 3. Thus, Hazard scheduled himself against Cross in a BBW World Championship Dog Collar match. On Day 1 on November 17, 2012 at BXW Goodbye 2012, Rad Hazard was defeated by Alex Cross in a Dog Collar match for the BBW World Championship. On Day 2 of the event, Hazard and fellow Radical Movement member Kris Urban attacked Alex Cross. Hazard then utilized his power as GBYWN Chairman to invoke his rematch clause immediately, going on to regain the BBW World Championship. This allowed Hazard to participate in the main event Triple Threat BBW and GBYWN World Title Unification match where, despite having surprise new Radical Movement member Eric Douglas interfere in the match, Hazard and Murph would ultimately be defeated by Matt Demorest, thus finally unifying the BBW and GBYWN World championships. 'Radical Movement 3.0, and BXW owner (2013)' In February 2013, the self-proclaimed greatest backyard wrestling strategist Rad Hazard, blamed a mindset distraction at BXW Goodbye 2012 for why he lost the BBW World Title twice and vowed to relay the story subsequently. Joined by Kris Urban (and later Eric Douglas in March during Hazard's New Era federation debut), Hazard rebooted his stable under a third incarnation known as the Radical Movement Elite, this time only consisting of a small but elite group of individuals to help him retain his authority as GBYWN Chairman. A month later in a promo video, Mike Damage voiced his uncertainty regarding the presence of an active BXW owner for the past two months. In response, after Damage was abruptly attacked by his former friend Kris Urban, it was clarified that Rad Hazard was the new owner of BXW. In early April 2013, Hazard delivered the BXW State of the Address Press Conference, introducing a new entrance set and his plans to alter the production values of the shows and use BXW as a precursor to his new future federation, Radical Championship Wrestling, claiming former owner Erik Williams left behind damage to the organization. Persisting for more power, the Radical Movement focused on capturing various titles, selecting BXW Finest Tournament V as the event that would kick-start the entire agenda. On Day 1 on April 13, 2013 at BXW Finest Tournament V, Rad Hazard explained as promised that Erik Williams joined the Radical Movement in 2012 to pay off his debts, knowing Hazard was a man with money. With Hazard preoccupied with helping Williams through his complicated debts, this was the reason given why Hazard was distracted and lost time to prepare for his BBW and GBYWN World Championship matches at BXW Goodbye 2012. To reimburse Hazard, who demanded his own debt be covered immediately, Williams passed on his ownership to Hazard. Entering the Finest Tournament, Hazard defeated Tommy Flambeau and Ryan Ragnarok in a 3-Way Quarter Finals Elimination match to advance, with minor help from Radical Movement Elite member, Eric Douglas. The rest of Day 1 featured Mike Damage attacking Urban (during his entrance) away from his Quarter Finals Elimination match with Marky Lectric and Alex Cross to have him eliminated by count-out, Phoenix (formerly Focalin) joining the Radical Movement Elite, Eric Douglas losing a triple threat match involving The Russ, to Jimmy Spino, and Rad Hazard defeating Marcus Centofante in a Semi Finals match to advance, after Centofante appeared to be submitting to Hazard's Straightshooter submission finisher, although he was desperately reaching for the ropes. On Day 2 of the event on April 14, 2013, the Radical Movement Elite endured major setbacks; Kris Urban lost his BXW Inner-City Title that was awarded to him by Hazard the day before, to Drake Genocide, Eric Douglas (omitted from the tournament by Hazard to compete in a title match) fought unsuccessfully against champion Matt Demorest for the GBYWN World Heavyweight Championship, and in the main event of Day 2, Rad Hazard lost his Finest Tournament Finals match to Marky Lectric despite the presence of the Radical Movement, after suffering several chair shots from Lectric unbeknownst to the referee. 'Life Behind Character' Hazard is technically a twin. His brother passed before birth due to complications. Hazard publicly displays a very active social life. Hazard lives a straight edge lifestyle. Hazard was the real-life boyfriend of indy wrestler "Sin City Siren" Terra Calaway from December 8, 2007 to June 16, 2009. As of January 22, 2012, Hazard is currently the real-life boyfriend of former indy wrestler and manager "Bosnian Bombshell" Sanela. In 2010, Hazard produced a short-lived series that took a look into his life entitled Hazardous Material. In 2013, Hazard was featured in a short backyard wrestling documentary entitled Backyard Wrestling Blood Sweat and Cheers, which was submitted as part of a school project. 'In wrestling' *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Biohazard (2009)'' (Double A Spinebuster) **''Straightshooter'' (Sharpshooter) **''Biohazard (2013)'' (Yet To Be Debuted) *'Nicknames' **The Warstorm **The Heat Seeker 'Championships and accomplishments' *'Battle Born Wrestling' **Founder/Chairman of Battle Born Wrestling until closure *'Global Backyard Wrestling News'/'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' **Co-Founder of Global Backyard Wrestling Nation **GBYWN Chairman (November 25, 2009 - March 19, 2011) (July 8, 2012 - Present) **BBW World Championship (2 times) **GBYWN United States Championship - Originally BBW United States Championship (3 times, first ever) **2012 TWC Money In The Bank Winner **GBYWN Promo Challenge (2009) **GBYWN Promo Challenge (2010) **GBYWN Peep of the Year (2009) **GBYWN Best Promo Cutter of the Year (2009) 'External links' *Official Backyard Wrestling Monthly Channel *Official BBW and Retro Backyard Wrestling Weekly YouTube Channel